Smallville: We're not in Kansas Anymore Todo
by Frank Bigoski
Summary: Story begins after the end of the S8 episode Powers, Chapter 3 is now up, sorry about the extra long wait. Clark and Michael head to the Fortress looking for clues to Michael's origin, and Oliver puts his plan for L and C in to action.
1. Hotshots and Headaches

Description: A little thing I like to call what should have happened after Powers. I Love Lana, but she and Clark should be done; Lois is his wife for god's sake (Well in the comics). But I gotta realize its T.V. so here's my version, with some added in impending evil and a plethora of extra DC Comics characters for fun, ignore the whole Bomb episode, and Lex's Death/Lana's being poisoned, this story takes place a few days after "Powers".

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. I also don't own any of the additional DC Comics' characters I've thrown in to the mix, hope you like it though.

Rating: Teen, with some posible thoughts that might cause some to call it mature, but I'm going for teen.

Smallville: We're not in Kansas Anymore Todo, Part 1 of 5, by Frank Bigoski

* * *

_**Hotshots and Headaches:**_

Kent Nelson watched the events play out before him with great interest, the Light, the Guide, the Knight, the Hero, the One, the Princess, the Lady, and the Wanderer. All these men and women would come in to one another's worlds to night, and the former Physician, and current Archaeology Professor at Metropolis University would be here to witness it all. The world needed these men to come together as heroes, with doomsday lurking near, and other worse forms of Armageddon quite possible, men and women like him would have to stand strong.

It would take all the world's most powerful heroes and others from other worlds entirely, to save the day. It would take love, friendship, strength, trust, order, and justice, and it was necessary for all of them to be together for this instance of clarity to transpire. Dr. Nelson, a man that would one day be called a legend, and in his own right very wall was a living one, flipped the Amulet of Anubis about in his hands, smiling toward the pair of reporters across the room from him. Clark Kent, and Lois Lane, now their Fate was greater possibly then even they might know…

* * *

The blonde haired blue eyed six footer leaning back against a dark corner of the presentation room breathed a sigh of desperation. His arms folded over his chest, the man commonly called by the affectionate nickname Happy by his friends frowned. Happy didn't seem to fit at this particular impasse in his life. It wasn't that the man was sad, or angry, it was just boredom. Boredom sitting here in the Metropolis University Physics Department's presentation room while speaking notes from the guest speaker's lecture in to his tape recorder. Happy was reporting on Dr. Ray Palmer's demonstration of the Minimal Radiation Energy Cycle Generator, which used minimal amounts of radioactive isotopes to generate the same amount of electricity as a full size submarine generator. Normally the scientific marvels would pique the man's interest, but not today and probably not any day soon. All thanks to that little event 3 months ago, that had changed Lanford "Happy" Terill's life forever.

...

"Lanford Terill I presume, I'm Dr. Dayzl," the man said, offering a hand out toward Happy in the white jacket of a lab worker, looking over the taller man behind his spectacles. The mousy little brown haired man gestured for Happy to follow him, his words reinforcing the gesture, "Right this way Mr. Terill."

Dr. Dayzl was a scientist whose studies were considered by some to be quite unorthodox. He believed that a radioactive light phenomenon that began on earth some million years before would return to its source causing mass destruction across the globe. Thus he had designed his "Photonic Energy Inverter," an invention meant to contain and stop the source of the light anomaly from causing any harm upon its return. Happy had been invited as part of the press contingent from the city's biggest Newspapers and other news sources, to report on the Doctor's presentation regarding said invention. He had not expected to be greeted at the front door to the observatory based lab by the very scientist himself. "I'm glad to see that you came," the Dr. said, "your article regarding Wayne Tech's development of a solar powered arc reactor interested me greatly."

"I did do a couple years of engineering in college, so the Chief says I'm a natural for these types of assignments." Happy said in response, assuming that was the reason he was usually chosen for the more technically inclined articles for the New York Chronicle. As he followed the doctor toward the viewing room where all the other reporters waited, he scanned the room taking note of the many meters and electronic devices mounted on the walls. "Quite the impressive set up you've got here Doc'." Lanford said with an appreciative whistle.

"Just wait till the show starts," Dr. Dayzl had said, walking away from Happy toward the entrance to the Photonic Energy Inverter's control room. Happy went to stand along with three other familiar reporters near the glass viewing window that overlooked the Inverter chamber. As the Dr. and his team began their manipulation of switches and buttons in the control room the large reactor began to emanate large amounts of light. The spinning gyro at the center of the device began to release even more light, spreading until it had filled the entire chamber. Then it happened, the generator exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere, and filling the viewing chamber with an equal amount of light and heat. Happy fell in to unconscious to the ground, and as his eyes rolled back in to his head, he saw not darkness, but a bright white light.

When Happy had awakened in the hospital a week later, the Doctors had told him that he was a lucky man. Apparently the only survivor of the explosion other then the engineers and scientists who had been in the reinforced control room, he had come out unscathed. That was not the only amazing event of the day though, for as Lanford Terill had left his hospital bed and walked home, attempting to clear his mind of the cobwebs from a week's sleep, he exploded.

Maybe he began to glow would be a better interpretation of the event, but Happy had begun to shine with light bright enough to blind someone not wearing a pair of Sunglasses. The next thing he had known Happy Terill was flying through the air howling with laughter, faster then a bullet, and glowing neon yellow from head to toe.

Now he was here, stuck in this boring room, with all these boring people, when he could be flying! That's right, zooming across the sky like a ray of light, moving through the air faster then the human eye can see. Now that was what Happy Terill called living.

* * *

Lanford Terill wasn't the own bored flyboy at the presentation either. Standing arm in arm with his boss, as her most recent piece of arm candy, test pilot Hal Jordan yawned in boredom. Even normally lectures bored this adrenaline junky, but when he had the super hot Vice President of Technology Development for Ferris Industrial, it was torture. He would much rather be strapped in to one of Ferris T.D.'s prototype jets, riding the skies, while Carol "Drop Dead Gorgeous" Ferris rode him. That was a pipe dream though, as the closest thing he'd gotten to a date with the boss lady was a business meeting for lunch when she'd hired him for her father.

So here he was, one of the U.S.A.F.'s most skilled pilots in a decade, retired from combat as a test pilot, and flying nothing but an unsatisfied libido to a droll science nerd's party. Hal's brown eyes scanned over the crowd and soon fell on a pair of intrepid reporters he'd met a couple weeks back. Now that was a partnership that had some serious sexual chemistry, he pondered, looking at the 6'2" raven haired small town kid Clark Kent, and his bombshell of a partner, the gorgeous brunette named Lois Lane. The chemistry he'd noticed between them when they interviewed him before his last test flight in Metropolis though seemed absent now. The Smallville farm boy seemed to almost be avoiding standing to close to the woman now, and that brought a smile to Hal's face. "Maybe tonight won't be a complete waste after all."

* * *

Oliver Queen watched the scene with interest, not so much Dr. Palmer's presentation, as the stand off behavior that Lois and Clark were having. He'd thought the farm boy was finally getting his head out of his ass about Lana "Princess" Lang, but ever since those few days ago when she'd gained her new set of super powers, it was like he was blind to Lois' feelings, and charms. Oliver wanted nothing more then to shoot Clark with a red kryptonite tipped arrow right in his previously mentioned ass, but even that wouldn't fix anything. Knowing alien boy here, he'd probably just grab Lana and exhaust both of their indestructible bodies in a week long sexual hurricane. "Damn shame."

Ollie had noticed someone else in the crowd though, a pilot whom he had been fortunate enough to work with a few years ago after the man had left his Air Force career. Hal "Hot Shot" Jordan, a man whom Oliver had come to call friend, stood about twenty feet across the room from Lois and Clark currently leering at the aforementioned woman's derriere with none to hidden an amount of longing. A smile played across Ollie's face as he formulated a plan, he could use one old buddy's obvious interest in Lois, to save another friend's ass from the fryer, but for now, he'd settle to just say high.

"Hal you dog, you didn't tell me you were working for Carol Ferris now," He said, approaching the pair from Carol's right.

* * *

Dr. Ray Palmer was sweating a storm, his brow furrowed as he explained the intricacies of his M.R.E.C. Generator to the surrounding collection of scientists and socialites. Ray Palmer could go the marathon with anyone in a scientific debate and outwork most in the process of proving his point of said debate, but talking to a room full of people, most of whom seemed bored to tears listening to him was no picnic.

Finally the presentation ended, and Dr. Palmer walked to the bar set up in the corner of the presentation room to buy his self a drink, gesturing toward the cute blonde who was tending bar. She caught his wave and turned to him, whiping the table off in front of him with a smile. "What can I get yah Doc'?" She asked, gesturing around the bar as if it was her home, "You just get comfortable, and I'll take care of yah."

"How about a Bullet to the Brain," Ray said with a tense laugh, not knowing if she caught the humor. Just then a man slid in to the seat next to him and placed a hand on top of his own that held out a five dollar bill toward the attractive bar keep.

"Keep your money Doctor, let me get that. Dr. Ray Palmer, I'm Bruce Wayne, pleasure to meet you," the tall dark figure said, cutting an imposing picture even with all his fellow billionaire playboys and heiresses in the room. "Let's talk shop."

* * *

Clark couldn't have got out of that room any faster, he was currently half way to the farm, somewhere between Smallville, Kansas and The Big Apricot, Metropolis. Lois had been avoiding talking to him the whole evening even though Tess had assigned the pair the joint story on Dr. Palmer's presentation. He knew she was upset about him and Lana being back together, or was she? He asked himself. And even if she was bothered by it, why was he letting it bother him. He had everything he'd ever wanted, Lana, and he were finally on even ground, no secrets, and no walls. But was that really what he wanted to have in his life?

The alien descended Kansas far boy came to a broiling stop, leaving two deep craters in the asphalt beneath his feet with his super strength. The sudden stop left treads of melted road behind him and he shook his head in apology, as if somewhere, someone was there to see it. What did he mean was this what he really wanted in his life? He had been in love with Lana since elementary school. They were destined to be together forever, but what about Lois? Wait a second, Clark thought, blazing back to a sound barrier shattering crescendo in his run in a blink of an eye. Why in the hell was he so worried about Lois? So they'd almost kissed, but the woman had ignored his phone calls and emails for a month afterward, and stayed in Star City looking after the recovering Jimmy completely oblivious to how bad Clark was feeling. He had wanted to tell her that he and Lana weren't getting back together, which they weren't at the time; he had wanted another chance at that kiss. That almost kiss, which had lead him to this, he and Lana had reconciled, she was the one woman on Earth who could be there by his side through everything, and here he was, wondering if he even wanted to be with her.

"God damn it Smallville," Clark caught himself saying this last part as he shook his head; he was even calling himself by Lois's pet name for him. He had reached the Farm's gates, and come to a stop when he saw the massive plume of smoke coming up from behind the barn.

* * *

Lois was driving her car down the road at top speed, just having managed to break out of Metropolis Rush Hour traffic and on to the free way to Smallville. To home, or was it even home anymore? For a long time now Lois had become accustomed to calling the hayseed town home, but was that because it felt like home, or because he did? She asked herself, shaking the thought of Clark Kent, blue eyed gorgeous blue collar boy out of her mind as best she could, turning to the stereo in front of her.

She turned it on and pressed play on the IPod which she had hooked up to the Ford Focus's built in MP3 player rack. That was definitely a mistake.

_When I saw you in the_

_Garden_

_Sweet lilac in your hair,_

_The sunlight seemed to_

_surround you_

_And bless the morning_

_air._

_I wondered what your_

_name was_

Lois's heart sank deep in to her core when she heard the Whitesnake song play over the radio.

_And if you would dance_

_with me,_

_I heard you cry for_

_Mercy_

_But, my eyes they could_

_not see._

_'Cos the time is right for_

_love,_

_The time is right for love,_

_You can pray to the_

_Lord above_

_But, the time is right for_

_love._

Her pulse thumped hard against her as she was forced to pull off to the side of the road, burying her face in her arms against the steering wheel. This was too much, she had always thought Clark was a good guy, even though he drove her crazy when they first met, but now she was falling for him? Way to throw yourself a curve ball there Lane.

_So much for all your_

_sweet words,_

_All that you said you_

_would do._

_Remember all my love_

_songs,_

_They were promises to_

_you._

_But, I don't hold it_

_against you,_

The words were right, she couldn't blame him, she couldn't be mad at him. He hadn't done anything wrong, and she just hadn't done anything. That was the problem. She'd gotten scared and taken the first out she saw when Lana came waltzin' back in to Clark's life, and she hadn't fought for what she wanted.

_I know you're not to_

_Blame_

_So draw your circle_

_around me_

_And we'll put all your_

_lovers to shame_

_._

_'Cos the time is right for_

_love,_

_The time is right for love,_

_You can pray to the_

_Lord above_

_But, the time is right for_

_love._

That was when the tears came, flowing freely, readily down her face and on to her white button up's sleeves. Why did Lois Lane always have to like the dumb ones who didn't know what they were missing?

_'Cos the time is right for_

_love,_

_The time is right for love,_

_You can pray to the_

_Lord above_

_But, the time is right for_

_love..._

* * *

When Clark reached her she was digging through the wreckage of what looked remarkably similar to the space ship he'd come to Earth in. Lana was clawing through the metal trying to find the source of sobbing that Clark too was eventually able to hear, heading over to help the woman of his dreams with her labors. "What happened here?"

The erstwhile alien said, looking down at the wreckage of the metal vessel in the back forty of his adoptive parent's farm. "I don't know Clark, but it hit hard and fast, I had just got back from scanning Kansas City for emergencies when..." Lana's singsong voice was cut off by a male voice from within the wreckage.

"Where am I?" The blue eyed man asked, pushing shrapnel from around him, he sported a red and black flight suit with a white star shaped badge on the left side of its breast. As the being stood up blinking spots of light from his eyes, he looked to the two creatures before him only for his eyes to go wide when they fell on the larger of the two, "Kal El?"

* * *

"I'll be there soon babe, I love you," Chloe said, hanging up her cell phone before looking back over her shoulder to Oliver. "Are you sure about this?" She questioned, scanning the green eyed blonde for any sign of indecision.

"Go take care of my favorite camera-man Chlo' with Clark and Lois staring each other daggers all the time I'm sure you can use the break. And besides, what kind of a billionaire buddy would I be if I didn't let you borrow the G5?" Ollie responded, smiling that lady killer grin of his as the limo pulled up outside that same private plane which he'd just mentioned.

"Thanks Ollie, you don't know what this means to me." Chloe said, leaning forward and hugging her friendly neighborhood billionaire goodbye. The next moment she was out of the car, and scrambling to the plane while one of Oliver's employees grabbed her bags.

And thank you Chloe. Oliver though to himself with an inward smile, considering he was rather sure she'd frown on him manipulating the two's mutual friends in to finally getting over their pasts, and getting all over each other, in bed.

"Hello, Hal, hey, I want you to meet some friends of mine," Oliver said in to his cellular phone, as the Limo scurried away from the runway of Metropolis International.

A flash of light outside his car brought Oliver's attention as he gestured to his driver to stop. Climbing from the car to see the source of the yellow-orange glow, Ollie's jaw dropped to the floor to see to women, a blonde, and a red head, lying unconscious in the street surrounded by an eerie glowing light. "Meet me at my penthouse in the Clock tower tomorrow afternoon Hal, I'll have to fill you in then."

Ollie finished the chat with Hal swiftly, before pocketing his Cell-phone and taking off his jacket. Kara Kent was laying damn near naked on the ground in front of him, with an equally almost nude red head whom Oliver believed could have been the psycho alien who'd torn through Metropolis trying to jump Clark's bones a few weeks prior. "What in the world is going on here?"

Oliver said, bending down to drape his jacket over the two women while he gestured to his Driver to come and help him lift them. "Careful with the blonde one Jerry, she's a friend."

* * *

The blue jumpsuit sporting man watching Olvier Queen's actions from the alley smirked. "Finally a real life 21st century superhero, hopefully he'll do some digging about those two, and find his way back to me. I'm going to need the help, that's for sure," the blue garbed being said, pushing a few black hairs out of his eyes, and dissapearing in a blue and yellow blur further in to the alley.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well everyone, that's my first shot at a Smallville fic ever, so, lemme know what you guys think huh? Hope you like my introduction of some of DC's other great heroes to the Smallville world. If you want more, all you gotta do is say so.


	2. Truth and Mysteries

Smallville: We're not in Kansas anymore, Todo; part 2 of 5, written by: Frank Paul Bigoski, IV; Chapter 2: Truth and Mysteries

* * *

Hey all, I'm Frank, this is the second chapter, where Tess breaks some things down for Lois regarding Lana's return during her absence, and where Lois has to make some big decisions. R an R please.

Oh and I don't own any characters, they're all property of DC comics and the CW, so please don't sue me, this is meant for fan entertainment purposes only, I'm not getting paid, so I can't afford a law suit.

* * *

**_Truth and Mysteries_**

Arthur Curry scratched the top of his head as he watched the two smoking hot women sleeping in the glass walled room in front of him. "So, wait, you're telling me they just up and poof appeared right in front of your Limo earlier?"

"That's right A.C. what can I say, powerful beautiful women are just drawn to me," Oliver said with a smirk. It was after all only half a joke, Tess Mercer, powerful, gorgeous, and an ex-girlfriend. Lois Lane, drop dead gorgeous, tough and tenacious as any super human he'd ever met, and an ex-girlfriend. Black Canary, Dinah, well, maybe not an ex-girlfriend, or a current one, but the party they left together on New Years Eve certainly continued in his Star City mansion.

"What do I have to do to have your luck?" Bart Allen said, suddenly coming to a rubber burning gliding stop in the middle of the room. He had just run to go pick up some of his favorite Burritos from a little place in Tijuana, Mexico. He figured that since the girls had been out for a good six hours now, at least according to Oliver's account, they'd be hungry. "So, who's going to call the Boy Scout?"

"Not it!" Arthur Curry said in unison with Victor Stone, who was busy analyzing the information his onboard computer had downloaded from the medical devices in the other chamber. "They're both fit as a fiddle, just in a deep dreamless sleep according to the scanners Ollie."

"I figured as much, with how tough those two are, but thanks Vic'." Oliver said, looking at the image of Clark's cousin Kara, and the equally alien Maxima lying on medical beds opposite one another.

"I think I better make that call," Oliver said, standing to walk toward the elevator that would take him to his Penthouse. As he road in the elevator Oliver pulled out his cell phone and attempted to call Clark. All he got was an answering machine though, and a frown dawned over his face. "Hey boy scout, it's Oliver, give me a call, I've got some people here that you need to see."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you don't know where you're from, but you know me?" Clark said, raising an eyebrow toward the dark haired man in front of him. For someone who'd just been in a flaming wreck of a crash, the guy didn't have a scratch or burn on his body.

The stranger was standing there in one of Clark's pairs of boxers, and shorts, even though it was raining a river outside, seemingly nonplussed by the cold. "Yeah, well, sorry Kal El, it's probably something to do with the crash. I hit my head pretty hard."

Clark considered that answer for a moment, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Just then Lana walked in, carrying one of Clark's old Jerseys, and a pair of coffee cups. "So, Lar Gand, that was your name right?" Lana asked, trying to avoid looking at the man's perfect abdomen, he was in just as good of shape as Clark, if not better. Like that was possible, she thought, before finally managing to raise her eyes to his face. "Here, I hope this fits."

"No Lana, not that shirt," Clark said, snatching it out of her hands in the blink of a super speedster's eye. Lana suddenly had a shocked look on her face, as Clark pulled the Jersey closer to his chest. "Um, sorry, sentimental value, I'll go grab you another."

Lana raised her eyebrow as he boyfriend exited the living room down the hall that went to the kitchen, and the stairs that would lead to his bedroom. "Sorry, I don't know what that was about."

Lar Gand, the alien who had crash landed in the Kent's back forty some 7 hours or so earlier looked at the attractive human with wide eyes. "It is alright, I'm not cold, I just with I could tell you two more about myself, it's strange, I feel like I know Kal so well, but he knows nothing about me."

"You don't really know Clark either," Lana said, patting the man on his shoulder before pulling he hand back quickly. She blushed, having felt the steel like tenseness of his muscles when she'd brushed his skin. "I uh, I'm going to go grab my coffee, hope you like yours with cream," she said, handing him the cup she'd grabbed for him in the Kitchen minutes earlier.

"Thank you, Lana," he said, unaware of just how it was he'd arrived there, or how it was he knew the language of this planet "Earth." Lar Gand sat himself down on the couch of the Kent's living room, sitting his head gently down in his hands. Rubbing his temples the alien tried to think, how he had come to arrive their on earth, and who was he, not by name, but by species even. It was apparent to even the amnesiac that it wasn't normal for someone to walk out of a flaming wreck of metal and be unscathed, but he had.

"Here you go," Clark said, handing a hooded sweatshirt to the alien who sat on his couch. "Sorry I snapped like that."

"No, it's alright," Lar said, pulling the human garment over his head. Looking toward his fellow alien, the Kryptonian named Clark Kent, a light seemed to dawn on the amnesiac.

"Kal El," Lar Gand said, standing up from the couch excitedly, "maybe I am Kryptonian too. Maybe we're even family, after all, you said another of your cousins, this girl Kara did survive Krypton's destruction."

Clark considered that for a moment, before nodding. "It's possible, but the only way to find out for sure would be to go near Kryptonite, and that could hurt us both if you are."

"What about Lana, she could maybe…" Lar said, before drawing a shaking head from Clark.

"No, I wouldn't want to use Lana like that, it would hurt her to see me in pain," Clark said. At least he hoped it would, he wasn't so sure though, because she obviously didn't mind checking out Lar in front of him, which did hurt him, even if it was in a different way.

"Well, what to do then?" The amnesiac asked as if to the air that surrounded them.

"I've got it," Clark said, standing up suddenly and snapping his fingers. "Tomorrow I'll take you to meet a friend of mine, Jon Jones," Clark said, a smiling forming on his face. Hopefully their fellow alien could tell if the dark haired amnesiac really was from Krypton. Clark had to admit that he was excited; it would be nice to have someone around who could do everything he could.

So maybe Lana could run at super speed, and catch bullets, and all of that now, but it would be nice to have one of the guys who could be there all the time. Oliver tried, but he was after all, only human, Lex, he'd never been able to open up to completely. Bart was a bit of a prankster, and could only run, if this guy was Kryptonian maybe he could teach Clark to fly like Kara.

"Can you fly?" Clark asked, suddenly, raising an eye brow as he looked toward the other man.

"I don't know Clark, up until six hours ago I didn't even know I was fire proof," Lar said, shaking his head to and fro.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Kara can fly, so I thought that maybe you would have the same knowledge that she does, since you were full grown inside your ship. I guess we'll have to wait until we get you to Metropolis in the morning to see Jon."

"About that, should I use an assumed name like you do Kal El, I have a feeling Lar Gand isn't the most common name in your Earth language," the amnesiac alien piped up. Clark smiled in response to that one, wondering what Jonathan Kent would have said in response to that question if Clark would've showed up full grown on Earth all those years ago.

"I don't think I've ever met someone named Lar before, that's for sure," Lana piped in from the entry way of the living room. She smiled looking at the two similarly built alien men whom she shared the room with, both tall, dark haired, blue eyed, sharp featured. She wondered if the amnesiac Lar was as strong as he was impervious. At first that made her think of how much damage the three of their super strong bodies could do to the Kent Farm's foundation together, but then she pulled her mind from the gutter. "You certainly do look enough alike to be family, why not another cousin Clark?"

Clark and Lar looked at each other after that suggestion, and they both nodded, though it was hard to figure out which one of them did so first. "Michael Kent, after my Dad's Uncle Michael, probably the only Uncle I ever had the chance to meet. Dad's eldest brother William died in Vietnam when Dad was just four years old. Mom didn't have any siblings. So there you have it, Michael Kent."

"I like that, it sounds, what's the word? Nice."

* * *

Lois had finally managed to pry her crying figure from the driver's seat of her car after making it back to the Talon some three hours or so ago. The festivities of the night had been wasted on her, as all she had wanted to do was get her story and run. It was all Lois Lane could do to look at Clark Kent the last week since she had finally mustered up the courage to come home from Star City. She had done some work while she was away in Star City for another paper owned by LexCorp and had managed to keep herself out of the red in bills, and all was right with her employer. Though when she came back to the Daily Planet four days ago, she almost wished that Tess hadn't been so ready to return her job, Smallville's smile was just too much.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much to see Clark smile either, well, that was only half a lie. She was happy that Clark was finally moving over his downtrodden phase of pain and loneliness he'd vanished in to when Lana left him. What was pissing her off to know foreseeable end however was that Lana F'in' Lang's own presence was the thing helping Clark bounce back the most. That was what hit Lois Lane like a ton of bricks.

This girl was raised on the shirt tails of a military master mind. A maestro of warfare and politics who knew when to speak, and when to brood, when to smirk, and when to sneer, but right now, all she could do was cry. The General had taught her when she was just a wee little child no taller then a grass hopper as he would tell it, to stiffen up that upper lip, and never show emotion to the enemy. Well, Lois Lane was one trooper that was failing her primary directive, because at that very moment she was balling on the living room floor of her apartment, when a knock came at the door.

Lois stood up, brushing the tears from her face and dropping the blanket she'd been entwined in over the small tear stain on the carpet. Walking across the main room she opened the apartment door to see none other then Tess Mercer standing at her door. This was one surprise she hadn't been expecting.

"Lois, there are some things you need to hear," Tess said, showing herself in and pushing right past the usually defensive reporter.

"What is the meaning of this Mercer?" Lois asked, only for Tess to hold up a hand in a gesture to stop her.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Lois, just know I'm on your side," Tess said, and with that, sat down at the coffee table, crossing her legs in the fine linen slacks which she wore. "Please, sit down, this might take a while."

Lois did sit down, if only because she was trying to decide what to do next, as Tess then began to tell a story. A story of betrayal and inaction, lying, and reconciliation, all about herself, Lex Luthor, and Lana Lang, power and the responsibilities that comes along with it. "You see Lois, Lana did everything she did because she wanted to protect someone, and my guess is that it's Clark Kent."

"But…" Lois went to say, only for Tess to cut her off with another gesture.

"Don't say anything Lois, please, just think, I asked you to come back from Star City last week because I think the Boy Scout needs you. Clark's a good writer, but damn if he's not better with you hounding over his shoulder, and with Lana Lang far, far away from him. I don't know what it is but she drains something out of him, like a vampire taking their victim's blood," Tess explained, cutting herself short as her Cell Phone vibrated at her hip.

"I'm sure it's not that important," she told Lois after checking to see who had called. "What is important is that you know that I have seen how much good the two of you are for each other, both as partners and friends. Truth be told Lex wanted me to destroy Clark Kent's life, and he started me along on that path when he had me kidnap Lana Lang, and forced her to make that video. The best thing he could have done though was exactly that, take that manipulative woman away and leave Clark with his own feelings."

Tess pondered to herself just why she was saying all these things to Lois Lane, not knowing exactly why she had decided to come clean on everything to someone. Maybe it was how frail she had felt when Lana Lang had destroyed the plans for the Prometheus program in the Mansion, or when she'd caught the bullet Tess had fired toward the system's designer. "I don't know why, but Lex Luthor hates Clark Kent. I personally have come to see the guy as a talented individual that deserves every chance in life, and if that means he needs someone as tough as you watching his back then so be it. One thing you can't let happen Lois, is you can not allow Lana Lang to get her super human claws in to poor Kent again. He is one Kansas farm boy that the world is going to need one day."

Again Tess pondered where this unusual insight was coming from, as she stood up and walked toward the front door. Pausing after opening the door, and turning to look toward Lois, Tess Mercer smiled. "That woman destroys everything she touches, and doesn't ever realize it Lane. You can't let her destroy him to," and with that, Tess Mercer walked away, leaving the rest to chance.

* * *

Later the next day, at around lunchtime on the balcony of one Oliver Queen's clock tower penthouse apartment, a smile pursed the lips of one ex-military pilot. The former fighting ace let a small chuckle pierce the silence that had formed if he looked over his jade eyed friend. "You're serious aren't you Queen?"

Hal Jordan asked, pushing a bit of reddish brown hair back from his face. His brow was furrowed slightly by the amount of information that had been mass dumped on his conscious by Oliver Queen only minutes earlier.

"You want me to ask Lois Lane out, just to make Clark Kent jealous?" Hal said, in the most simplified manner of describing Oliver's plan.

"Well, yeah, if you want to simplify it." Oliver responded, taking a sip from his whiskey and soda, gesturing toward the bar tender of the Ace of Clubs to get Hal another round. Hal seemed a lot more perturbed by the suggestion then Ollie had been expecting.

"You know I usually have no quarrel about coming between a beautiful woman and her significant other. But I like Kent, he's a good reporter, a bit of a hayseed, but a good guy," Hal said, taking another sip from his Rum and Coke. "Why do you want me to do this exactly? What did Lois and Clark ever do to you?"

Oliver laughed, wondering when it was that Hal Jordan had ever grown a conscience. Smiling, Oliver pulled a digital camera out of his pocket, and opened the view port so Hal could see the recorded images on it. "A few weeks back I was in Smallville for a friend's wedding, and they almost kissed."

Oliver explained, showing Hal the video as he attempted to catch the man up. "Until Clark's ex came walking in to the picture and ruined it all."

Hal raised an eyebrow at the sudden turn to matchmaker that Oliver Queen was making. "So what does this have to do with you?"

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane are two of my best friends, and they're perfect for one another. I mean, don't get me wrong, Clark's ex Lana is a good looking girl, and she's been through a lot with the guy. But she and the hayseed only spell disaster when they're together, I think they've broken up with each other more times then I have with all the different super models I've dated," Ollie said with a grin.

"Well, if it's for a good cause," Hal said jokingly. "Ah who am I kidding, I always did like stirring up trouble."

* * *

Jon Jones sat behind his desk in the Metropolis Police Department building, looking across at Clark Kent and this stranger he'd brought with him.

"I'm sorry Clark, I don't know," Jon said, standing up and gesturing for the two to follow. "I understand that you don't want to scare your girlfriend with the Kryptonite Clark, so why not have Oliver or I give it a shot?"

Clark's brow furrowed at the suggestion, he'd prefer to not have to harm Lar to discover the truth, but it seemed that every other way he thought of just lead back to the inevitable use of Kryptonite. "I don't know Jon."

"Well with my Powers in the state they are I can't help in any other way, but if you decide to try the Kryptonite, you know where to find me." Jon said, as they stepped outside the M.P.D. building.

"Thank you for the attempt, Mr. J'onnz," Lar said, nodding to the other man. "Well 'cousin' where to next?" Lar Gand asked to his new "cousin" Clark Kent.

"Back to Smallville I guess Michael, I'll race you," Clark said with a smile, glad that they'd atleast discovered that "Michael" was as fast as he was, if nothing else. Then the two were suddenly gone in a pair of blue and red blurs blazing down the street.

* * *

Sitting alone in her apartment, yet again, Lois Lane held an old photograph of Clark Kent, herself, his Mother, and his Father, from a few years back. Simpler times then, when Clark and she weren't tip toeing around one another, and Lana Lang was gone from Clark's life by her own choices. That had been a hard time for Clark, but Lois and his family, and Chloe had all tried to be there for him, and they'd pulled him through better then they thought they could, after all Lana Lang had been the love of his life since Kindergarten.

She'd come back then too. And at that time, as she had this most recent time, she had thrown Clark's life in to chaos. At least then she hadn't had super powers too, so now if Clark told her that it was time to go their separate ways what would happen? Would super Lana just leave, or would she force Clark to stay with her, stealing him away from everyone and everything else that cares about him.

Lois shook her head, now that was impossible. No matter what she did, Lana Lang never intentionally tried to hurt Clark Kent. Everything she ever did was to protect him, or at least she would rationalize it that way if you asked her why she'd done it. So why didn't Lois trust her? Or was it that Lois just knew she didn't love Clark the same way that she did, she didn't love his stubborn over protective streak like Lois did. She didn't love his sentimentality about the past, and the little things that have happened. She didn't love Clark; she just loved the idea of him.

That was it, Lois decided, and from this day forward she was going to have to fight to show Clark that there was somebody who loved all of him. Whether he noticed, or he would even care was up to him, but Tess Mercer had helped Lois Lane make a choice.

"Sorry super-ex-girlfriend but Lois Lane is going to fight for her man."

* * *

R and R please, thanks :P


	3. Boom Stick

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, DC Comics, or any other characters or places mentioned here in. I'm not getting paid for this so please don't sue me!

Sorry it's taken so long to update guys, but it happens, real life can be a bitch that way you know.

Hopefully I'll have another chapter up on Monday May 24, but don't quote me on that. ~Frank.

Smallville: We're Not In Kansas Anymore Todo, Chapter 3: "Boom Stick"

* * *

"So here I am," Hal said, stepping out of the Limo that Oliver Queen had sent to have him picked up for this 'meeting.'

Oliver was really setting Hal and Lois up for some alone time so that he could try to not only make Clark jealous, but hopefully show Lane how much she missed the farm boy too. Lois had already arrived and looked stunning in a red dress, with black patent leather shoes, classy as usual.

Oliver had used a new tech. development program that he and Tess were putting in to motion using Luthor Corp as a front for this little get together. Really, it was serving two purposes, allowing his company to extend their interests in the Aerodynamics field, as Tess was giving a demonstration of one of their new engine prototypes to Carol Ferris as Oliver attended his business. He'd called Clark for two reasons, one was to discuss the arrival of his 'guests' Maxima and Kara, and the other was to have Clark walk in on a cozy meeting between Hal and Lois. The cozy part was of course all up to Hal, but Oliver had put the two together for an interview regarding the future of Hal's career with Ferris, and the possible cooperative project between the two corporate giants Ferris and Queen Industries.

"Lois is waiting for you in the green room, head back there and lay on the charm old buddy," Oliver said with a smile, gesturing toward the back of the entrance hall.

"You're sure you want me to do this right Ollie?" Hal asked with a raised brow as he stepped through the smoked glass doors of the club. All he got in response was an assuring nod, and thus with the shrug of his shoulders he went marching down the hall. Pushing through the doors Hal found himself looking toward a beautiful auburn haired figure that unfortunately didn't seem to hold any joy in seeing him. Hal could see the pain in her eyes, and he could feel the sadness rolling off of her like waves from the ocean, now he could see why she and Clark had been so distant at that Science Expo the other night. "Hey there Lois, good to see you again."

Lois looked up at the source of the semi familiar voice of the test pilot she had met a while back during an air show slash press conference put on my Ferris Inc. The fine gray suit and close cropped hair Hal Jordan currently sported made him seem to be a completely different person then the military green flight suit wearing fighter jock from that last meeting. He currently looked clean cut and very business like, as opposed to the openly flirtatious and cocky attitude he'd had in their last meeting.

"How are you Hal?" Lois asked, holding a hand out towards Jordan to shake his own.

"Great, especially now that I've seen you," he said with a smarmy grin in response. Taking Lois's hand in his own and kissing it on the bridge of her knuckles, Hal gestured off to one side toward a table. "Have a seat with me?"

Now that was the Jordan that Lois had met those weeks ago, flashing his lady killer grin in an attempt to get her guard down no less. Too bad for this guy that Clark was the only man on her mind these days, cause he sure was putting on quite the show.

"Of course, let's sit," she responded to his question politely, walking toward the table which he'd pointed out.

* * *

Out in the main room of the press party, Oliver did his usual meet and greet dancing about shaking men's hands, and hugging the gorgeous women, before a heavy tap to his shoulder caught his attention. Spinning on his heel he was greeted by none other then the hayseed whom he'd been waiting for, accompanied by Lana Lang, and what looked to be a carbon copy on his opposite side.

"Uh, Clark, nice to see you buddy. Who's the new guy? Looks like he could play you in the Clark Kent life story." Oliver said before offering a hand out to the man standing to Clark's left in the black button up shirt and slacks. "Oliver Queen."

"Michael Kent, Clark's cousin, nice to meet you Arr… I mean Ollie," Lar Gand said barely catching himself from calling Oliver Arrow as he returned the handshake.

Oliver's eyes went wide and he quickly grabbed Clark's arm taking him toward the green room in a dash. "Sorry Lana, got to borrow the big lug for a second, Planet business you know." Oliver was glad he now co-owned that newspaper, it made it easier to come up with excuses for private conversations with his bulletproof pal.

"What the hell is this Clark, you told that guy who I am?" Oliver said as he ushered Clark in to the large sound proof green room, where the more important business meetings for the event were being held. His plan was to usher Clark in here to see Hal and Lois getting comfy together later in the evening once Hal had his ex-girlfriend sufficiently F.U.B.A.R.E.D. but after the almost slip by the Michael guy, that would have to wait. "Mind explaining yourself Boy Scout?"

"Oliver it's okay," Clark said, careful to keep his voice down to a minimum. "Michael's real name is Lar Gand, he's an alien like me, and he has amnesia. I told him about you because I thought you might be able to help him with his memory, or find out where he's from."

"Ah," Oliver said, calming himself down a little bit before continuing. "But still, what if the guy's lying to you, can you be sure he's got amnesia?" Oliver asked poignantly.

"No, I can't, but I did see his ship's crash site. It crashed on my parent's back 40, seems things from other planets like to fall there," Clark said with a little smile. Oliver finally laughed a little in response to that as he took a deep breath, then looked up at Clark with intent in his eyes. Better tell him what was up finally.

"Well about the reason I called you here," Oliver said, before going in to an explanation of the other night's events.

* * *

While all that was going on Lois had managed to catch sight of Clark over Ollie's shoulder, and couldn't help but taking a deep sighing breath as she took in the farm boy. Clark was wearing a red button up, with black slacks, and a nice black jacket, one which she believed she'd talked him in to buying when he got his job at "The Planet."

Damn he looks good. She thought, before snapping her attention back to Hal who seemed not to notice that it had left at all as he continued telling her what he knew of the joint project between Ferris and Queen. Lois raised a hand to her chin considerately, seeming interested in the information Hal was prattling off but really considering what she could do to get Clark's attention. Then it hit her.

Standing up Lois began walking around the table so that she could sit next to Hal, where she leaned heavily on his shoulder with a playful smile. "Sorry to burst your bubble fly boy, but this is all for show, just play along okay."

Hal looked at the beautiful auburn haired woman with a raised eyebrow before she nodded her head to gesture for him to look behind her. There standing in the door way with Oliver was the farm boy he'd been brought in to make jealous to begin with. "Not a problem Lois," Hal responded with a wry smile, not sure if she knew about Ollie's plan or if she had one of his own, but he was more then eager to find out where this was headed.

The Next thing he knew Lois had snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her and begun whispering in his ear about wanting to see Clark squirm. Hal's response was of course to laugh as if she'd said something funny, which wasn't too hard because he found this whole situation hilarious.

* * *

Finally having finished the story Oliver looked at Clark waiting for a response. One could never be sure what the big guy was thinking by looking at him, he was kind of like the statue "The Thinker," always contemplative, but on what, no one could say.

"Well thanks for letting me know Oliver, but I don't know what to do. I'm not an expert on whatever Maxima's people are called, and I'm no expert on Kryptonian physiology either. With Michael around, and Lana home, I can't really say I can take Lara with me, would you mind doing me the favor of watching after her until she wakes up, or I can figure out something else? I was going to go to the Fortress anyway, and see if Michael and I can find something out from there, maybe I can find a way to help them as well." Clark said, hoping Oliver could do him this one more favor. Though at that very moment something else had grabbed his complete and utter attention. There, not twenty feet across the room from him, was Lois Lane, hanging all over some other man, her lips almost plastered to his neck.

Oliver's "Yes" fell on deaf ears as he could see that Clark had fallen for his trap by this point, eyes falling upon a quite busy Lois Lane, who was busy necking Hal Jordan. Ollie's own eyes went wide at that, having never seen Lois so publicly open when getting physical, but smiling on the inside as he knew it was getting to the alien powerhouse to his left. "Well, looks like Lo's having fun hey Clark?"

"Uh, yeah," Clark responded, before shaking his head, trying to clear away images he was oddly fantasizing about of ripping Hal Jordan limb from limb. "Uh, Oliver, I think I'm going to go and grab Lana and Michael and take off, I'll call you if I figure something out, okay?" Clark said, face contorted in to an indescribable sad look.

"Yeah, no problem buddy. You try to help your 'cousin' out, I'll keep an eye on the girls for you, oh, and Lois too," Oliver said, but Clark was already gone, maybe not in a Red Blue Blur this time, but still as fast as humanly possible. Just then he saw Lois push Hal away and jump up straightening her self out with a dejected look, and it gave him a smile. So it seemed Lois was the one doing the leading in that little play, so maybe one of his friends had managed to get their heads out of the clouds and grab on to a clue after all. "Hey, Lois, your lipstick got a little smeared," Ollie said with a slight smile, before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

* * *

Clark was dashing ahead of Michael as far as he could, needing some space to himself for a few minutes as they ran toward the Fortress in the North. Lana had said she'd go back to the Farm and keep an eye on things when she saw how visibly upset Clark was after his talk with Ollie. He hoped she just thought he was worried about Lara, but he couldn't understand why that was bothering him less then what he'd just seen Lois doing.

She'd been practically eating Hal Jordan pulse point of the throat first, right there in the green room at Oliver's press party. Why was that ripping at Clark's insides so much? Did he really want her to be unhappy so much just because she'd disappeared out of his life right when he'd needed her there most?

No, Lois hadn't disappeared from his life, he thought, admitting the truth to himself. She'd needed to take a step back and analyze her feelings, and while she was doing that, he'd fallen right back in to Lana's arms. His old safety net catching him in its open embrace as it had so many other times.

"God damn it," Clark called out to the wind, Michael finally having caught up to his heels.

"Wait a second there Kal El," The other man said from behind him, as he continued his run. "What's wrong."

"Women!" Clark called back, looking back to his possible fellow Kryptonian with a confused look drawn over his visage.

"Tell me about it. If its one thing I can remember, its knowing how confusing the opposite sex can be," Lar said with a smile.

"You sure? Its going to be a very long story," Clark asked and warned in one breath.

"Well we've got a long run ahead of us don't we?" Came the response from the other super speeder.

"That we do, that we do."

* * *

Lana sat alone on the porch swing of the Farm, looking out over the drive toward the dirt road that lead back to the only place she had really felt at home since graduating high school. The Kent Farm's peaceful ambience just hovering all about her and hugging her in her warmth, she was sad to know she would have to leave it soon.

"I love you Clark," she said, looking down at the print out in front of her that she had stolen from Tess Mercer's briefcase earlier at the party. The dossier in front of her read of seven different possible location for a safe house where Lex could be hiding.

"You know its too bad Lex couldn't have seen how good you are at this Lana, he may have never lied to you." A voice said from behind her, which caused her to super speed to her feet, and then to turn on her heels to face the speaker, who came walking out from inside the Kent kitchen.

"Bart? Bart Allen?" Lana asked with a raised eye brow, recognizing the boy from a couple years back when Clark had been hanging around with him. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making a mistake," Bart said, before dashing forward and grabbing the dossier from the bench swing.

"These belong to my bosses, can't have the boy scout's girl friend take them and go off half cocked to try and stop Lex," Bart said, as he ran on his place, throwing up a small dust cloud in the Kent's drive way.

"I have to do this, Clark can never know," Lana said, spinning around at super speed to see Bart shaking his head disappointedly.

"You just want revenge Lana, and I'm sorry, but that's not how the good guys do things. I was happy with Oliver told me Clark had a girl who he could finally be on equal footing with. But Clark's wrong, and I think Ollie was right for thinking that you're hiding something. I can see it in your eyes, and I'm no Clark, I don't have super vision. One thing I do know though, as that you want to kill Lex for what he's done to you, and to Clark. I think that's fine and dandy, but I also know its wrong. One difference between us and the bad guys that means the most? We don't do the wrong thing," and with that, Bart was gone, blazing down the road in a blur of red and gold light, streamers of what looked to be static electricity floating in the air hear and there.

Lana turned on her heel and went back the way Bart had come, before opening the bottom drawer where Clark kept his tools for the sink pipes. Lifting up the drawer liner she picked up a small folded up piece of papers, which she unfolded to reveal a copy of the dossier that Bart had just made off with. "Sorry Bart, but someone has to do the wrong thing."

With that, Lana Lang was also gone in a blur, hers however consisted of only one color, black, as she wore the same tactical gear she'd sported the night Oliver caught her going after Lex in South America.

* * *

Standing in the Loft of the Kent farm stood one last lone figure. This one holding in his hand a chunk of green rock, which he juggled between his palms thoughtfully. His own eyes flickered over the surface of the stone as he smiled a swashbuckler's grin, his black mustache and goatee accenting his face in an almost devilish manner. "My lord shall be pleased, with this, the world is ours."

Were the only words the figure spoke, before grabbing the baton which he sat by his feet, and waving it hard to his right side, where it instantly created an explosion of light accompanied by a loud "BOOM!" The opening which formed from that light seemed like a perfectly contained black hole, and emanated a humming sound. Stepping in to this "tube" the tall angularly featured stranger disappeared, and the portal was gone with him, leaving no evidence but a disheveled barn and loft in its wake.

Next Chapter: Darkseid, and the armies of Apokolips, oh yeah, you heard me people. That, and what will happen when Bart tells Clark of Lana's little plan? Who will piece together his broken heart this time around? The answer to these questions and more in the next chapter. Until then, please read and review.


End file.
